The Cave of Shadows
by Emmychao
Summary: FFIII. LunethxRefia. In which Luneth and Refia get some alone time in the worst place at the worst time.


"Be on your guard," Ingus had warned. I vaguely remembered nodding in agreement, but the meaning behind his words hadn't fully sunk in at the time. We had come to the Cave of Shadows merely because the dark knights in Falgabard had suggested it as a good place for Luneth to train. Ingus's warning was very much warranted in a place like this.

The knights at the entrance of the dark, dank cavern had informed us of the dangerous multiplying fiends, but Luneth had plainly assured them, as well as us, that we'd be fine. The first couple of battles were difficult, especially on Luneth who had to constantly use _that_ skill to defeat the multiplying enemies. The fights were even taking their toll on me because I had to heal him every time he used that attack as well as everyone else. I quickly came to the conclusion that I really didn't like being here.

After a good hour or so of exploring the cave's many channels, we had encountered yet another strange group of monsters. This grouping, however, was different from the previous ones we had encountered, and the close walls of the passageway weren't helping us at all. They were stronger and smarter than the other packs. Before I was aware of what was happening, I found myself split off from the rest of the party. Luneth, Arc, and Ingus seemed to be unaware of my predicament.

I had been so focused on dodging their attacks that I failed to notice that they were purposely separating me from everyone else. I began to weigh my options at that point and realized that my situation was grim. I knew there was no way I could pass them without getting seriously hurt, but if I ran away through the dark tunnel behind me…

That's when I took my chances and ran. The darkness of the unlit tunnel enveloped me and the monsters strangely decided not to pursue me. That now brought me to the present. I looked through the darkness around me, and I gulped in apprehension. What if there was something stronger lurking in this passageway? What if I had just stumbled upon a situation worse than the one before? My thoughts were interrupted when something gripped my shoulder firmly. I whirled around to face the stranger and nearly screamed in terror.

"R-Refia?"

"Luneth!?" I fully turned toward him, and my eyes squinted at him in the shadows. I could barely make out his soft, silver hair, but it was certainly him. Soon after my fear dissolved, I made a critical realization. "Where's your helmet, and why aren't you wearing it?"

He audibly gulped. "It was getting kind of hard to see, so…"

"What _really_ happened?" I asked pointedly. I knew from experience that he was hiding something from me. He chuckled ruefully and rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, I threw it to distract the enemies and get to you before they did."

So that was why they didn't follow me into the tunnel…

"Oh..." I paused briefly before continuing, "I guess we better get going then." Even though I said that, for some strange reason, my body refused to move. Was I really that scared? I suddenly felt ashamed of myself for being so weak… especially in front of Luneth, of all people. My train of thought was once again cut off when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Reffie."

I felt my face heat up as his grip around my waist tightened. When he nuzzled his face into my neck, an electric feeling erupted through my body. That sensation was becoming increasingly intoxicating every time I experienced it with him… I was about to wrap my own arms around him when I realized our position. This was neither the time nor place for this.

"Luneth," I whined, trying to wriggle out of his arms. He stared at my face curiously which, in turn, caused me to bashfully look down at the ground. "Where are Arc and Ingus?"

"Well," Luneth pulled away from me, much to my dismay, and scratched his chin, "I kind of left them somewhere when I noticed you were missing…"

"Hah?" I snapped my head back up at him incredulously. "You did _what_?"

Luneth shot a sly smirk at me before grabbing my hand. "I guess I'll have to use this opportunity wisely!" I was about to ask him what he was planning, but he cut me off with a series of quick kisses. "Time to get lovey-dovey with –"

I felt a dumb smile spread across my face at his affectionate advances. "Taking advantage of the situation, are we?" I interrupted teasingly, pushing him off me. "We can do that later, you know!"

"I'll hold you to that, then." He pulled away slightly but still kept a firm hold on my hand. "Are you ready to find them now?"

"I should be the one asking you that," I grumbled lightheartedly, but nodded nonetheless. "And don't forget to retrieve your helmet."

"Yes M'am," Luneth complied and pulled me out of the darkness of the tunnel with him. I wasn't sure what was in store for us, but I'd see whatever it was through to the end with him.

* * *

"So what were you two doing while you were gone?"

I blushed heavily at not only Ingus's question but also the tone he used when he asked it. I really wasn't counting on having to face the big brother of our group like this. Luneth's complacent smile only made the situation worse. Arc tried to calm Ingus down, but his efforts were also aggravating the circumstances.

"I just went to find Refia; that's all."

"You were gone for an hour, Luneth. Arc and I had to retreat from the cave because we didn't have a full battle party. It became too dangerous by ourselves. You also put the lives of you and Refia at risk."

"Sorry, sorry. Refia and I couldn't find you guys anywhere, so…"

"So you decided to pass the time by kissing in the most unbecoming place? You're despicable. A woman deserves much better than that."

"Ah, umm… Please stop it, guys…"

"Arc, stay out of this! This is between me and him! And Ingus! It just took a while of searching before we realized you guys had left."

I sighed at Ingus and Luneth's bickering. Why didn't anyone care to hear my side of the story?

"Okay, if you guys are going to be like that, then I'll just cook for Arc and me." I smirked at Luneth and Ingus's surprised faces. The two of them made up quicker than I thought possible and bowed in front of me humbly. I giggled at their complete change in behavior and waved them off. "Fine. I guess I can cook for you two as well. And Ingus, Arc? Could you guys make the usual preparations?"

I gave Luneth a small wink, and he returned my sentiments.

"Yeah, and I'll help Refia out a bit."

Arc and Ingus gave us all-knowing looks but left us be with sighs. Luneth chuckled before turning back to me. "Now… where were we?"

I rested a hand on his chest and decided to play along. "I believe you had some unfinished business?"

"I do believe I did…"

Arc and Ingus were rather wary of leaving us alone after that.

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't leave Luneth and Refia alone! They're too cute together… (Maybe I can become the queen of LunethxRefia if I try hard enough?) And yay for more lines for Arc and Ingus this time! I don't have to worry about them smiting me for being a bad authoress now.


End file.
